Hell Hath No Compassion
by Apollol
Summary: The apocalypse is upon Earth, and Kronos and Lucifer are to blame. Now allied, they're unbeatable. To defeat the beasts of hell, the angels must work with the demigods. On their hunt for their lost angel comrade, Sam and Dean run into Camp Half-Blood just in time to get dragged into a plan to save humanity from destruction. *Lucifer's alive, SPN s5v, with PassionatelyHiddlestoned
1. The Prophecy

Percy Jackson woke up from a restless sleep, flipping over in bed to see the early morning sun shining. He groaned, realizing that he couldn't go back to sleep. The nightmares were getting better, but reliving his time in Tartarus was not something he wanted to do every night. He pushed himself up into sitting position, looking out the window. It was unusually windy, and the water in the lake had little whitecaps. He stretched, and rose from the bed, padding over the cold hardwood. Percy slipped his favorite hoodie over his head before walking down the dock to where Chiron was standing.

Percy frowned. "Is something wrong, Chiron?" The centaur turned his head to acknowledge Percy.

"I'm afraid I feel a change in the wind, my boy." Percy chuckled a little.

"I guess winter's coming a little earlier than we expected."

"No, it's not that." He turned fully now, and looked Percy dead in the eye. "Something is coming. I can feel it. Something that I haven't seen in… oh, over thirty years." Percy looked back at Chiron uneasily.

"Morning, guys," Annabeth Chase said from behind them, "You're up early."

"So are you," Percy commented, breaking eye contact with Chiron. She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"You either, huh?" Chiron clopped over.

"So you both have felt it as well!" Annabeth frowned, as Percy had.

"Felt what?" Chiron looked down.

"If it's what I believe it is, we may have some problems at hand. Let us pray I am wrong."

"What do you think it is?" Annabeth asked. Chiron usually told her everything before he announced it to the camp, giving Annabeth time to do her research. Before Chiron got the chance to speak, Rachel came running over, still in her pyjamas.

"Hey," she said breathlessly, "glad you're all up. I was having some pretty crazy dreams last night. Something's heading to camp. I don't know if it's good or bad or what, but it's on its way."

"So you have no clue what it is?" Annabeth interrogated Rachel. "No shape? Size? Sounds?" Rachel just shook her head. Annabeth frowned in disappointment before turning to Chiron. "You're sure-"

Suddenly, Rachel's eyes closed and she started to swoon. Annabeth and Percy ran to stop her from falling into the lake. They sat her down against the railing, one of them crouching on either side of her to make sure she didn't fall over. Her eyes snapped open and she spoke in a raspy voice,

"_A peaceful stranger in your wake, _

_Give your allegiance, for his to take, _

_Not a soul may you tell, _

_Your stranger's name is Castiel_

_The world in the balance, fire consume, _

_The end of all does creeping loom. _

_A bond of faith you need to win, _

_Hell hath no compassion_.

Percy and Annabeth supported her as she slumped forward, looking at each other in confusion, and Chiron paled. "No… it can't be."

Suddenly, the camp conch sounded loudly, bleating warning to the other still-sleeping campers. Chiron pulled the demigods onto his back. "Come with me. We must hurry." Chiron galloped out, and officials came running up to him.

"Chiron, the border has been broken!"

"I know. Keep everyone in their cabins."

"Chiron, what are you not telling us?" Percy asked from the centaur's back. Chiron didn't answer, only went up to the border.

"Where are you?!" he shouted. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" There was no answer, and Annabeth caught up as well, dagger at the ready.

"What is it? Is it the Minotaur? A minion from Kronos' army trying to make a comeback?!"

"No," he sighed, "Something much worse."

Just then, there was a blinding white flash from the Ares cabin, and a loud scream was heard. Clarisse emerged, holding her hands over her face. She thrust one arm out in front of her, the other not daring to leave her eyes. The three ran up to her, and saw blood dripping down her face.

"Clarisse, what happened?" Annabeth questioned cautiously, and when Clarisse removed her hand from her face, the demigods screamed. Her eyes were gone, in their place, two empty sockets with blood pouring down her cheeks.

"M- my…my… eyes… I…" she cried, and Annabeth put an arm around her, which Clarisse threw off. "My eyes! They're gone! I can't live anymore! How can I fight, how can I… do anything?! My father will be so disappointed in me…" Chiron put a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright, Clarisse." She turned angrily to where his voice was coming from.

"How would you know? Just kill me, please!"

Percy sighed. "Look, you know we -"

"You, Jackson, stay away from me," Clarisse said, her voice wavering as she stumbled back into Chiron.

Suddenly, the blinding light emerged from the cabin, and as it came closer, it seemed to dim and dim, until it became the form of a man. He was wearing a beige trench coat, with mussed dark brown hair and light stubble on his face. His hands were in his pockets as he walked toward them.

"Stay back!" Chiron shouted forcefully, "You've already caused enough harm!"

The man advanced anyway, calmly looking back and forth between Chiron and Clarisse, expression monotone and eyes unblinking. "Ah. I did not intend to appear in my true form. I apologize greatly for the inconvenience."

Percy opened his mouth, walking forward angrily. "Inconvenience?! She lost her eyes because of you, man, yeah, that's a real inconvenience!" Annabeth came forward, gripping Percy's shoulder and yanking him back.

"Percy," she whispered, "I wouldn't do anything to make him mad."

"Why?!" he hissed back, "We can take him!"

"No, we can't." "Why not?" Annabeth looked at him solemnly. "Because he's an angel."

~~~

"An angel?" Percy laughed.

"Yes." Chiron stepped forward. "I didn't want to believe the prophecy- I didn't want to believe that you were coming." Percy stepped forward.

"Wait… are you… Castiel? Like from the prophecy?" The angel turned to him.

"That is my name. We come on important business."

"Well, take your business elsewhere!" Chiron said, pushing to the front.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, in awe of the being before her, "Angels are majestic creatures… why send them away?" Chiron sighed.

"Annabeth, angels in folklore and angels in real life are two very different things. Angels, they… they bring death and ruin wherever they go."

"That is not entirely true," Castiel said, face never breaking its stone expression. "Although in this particular case, it may be."

"How do you mean?" Annabeth asked. "I am here on a mission from God."

"Which one?" Percy snorted. Castiel frowned.

"Him, the All-mighty one," he said, as though it should be obvious.

"So… Zeus?" Annabeth asked, and Castiel nodded slowly.

"That is one name for him. He has sent me to carry out His holy will."

"Who is this psycho?" Clarisse suddenly interrupted, arms splayed in front of her as she tried to feel around, hands tightened into fists.

"Stay back, Clarisse, he may burn your teeth out this time," Chiron said, shooting an accusatory glare at the angel. Castiel sighed, and looked down.

"Please do not let the actions of my brother those many years ago taint your view of us. We are not all like him."

"I don't believe a word of it," the centaur backfired, and Castiel pursed his lips.

"Uriel is dead now. He had devoted himself to Lucifer, so I had to kill him."

"Uriel?" Annabeth asked, and Castiel looked back to her.

"That is not of importance at present. There is something much bigger upon us. Upon Earth. Lucifer is rising. As it is written, the last seal has been broken, and once he rallies his army, he will take Earth and its inhabitants, burn all of it to ash, and his legacy will be reborn. Zachariah has returned from his quest to bring us reputable information that your Titan of Time has joined forces with Lucifer, for promise of a share of control in the New World." 

"What does this have to do with us?" Chiron asked. Castiel paused.

"Heaven needs your help." Annabeth grinned widely, but her smile dropped when Chiron refused. "You are our last hope," Castiel deadpanned, "We desperately require your assistance. Your allegiance is imperative for success." Chiron sighed.

"Why should we help you? You could turn on us! You're no better than _Kronos himself_."

"Don't say that," Castiel said, his voice rising a little.

"Wait," Percy cut in, stepping forward. "You mean Kronos has teamed up with… Lucifer, to bring on some sort of apocalypse?" Cas nodded, and Percy continued incredulously. "Why us?"

"Because you are the children of the gods themselves. Your blood is pure; therefore we have a chance against Lucifer's army of bloodthirsty demons."

"I won't have them in such danger," Chiron said, but Annabeth shook her head.

"Chiron. If the world is on the brink of war with hell, and heaven needs our help, who are we to refuse them?"

Castiel looked around. "Then let us retire to your centre of diplomacy to discuss your terms of allegiance."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Keep in mind: Zachariah isn't such a d-bag in this fic, he actually helps them. I mean, he's still kinda d-baggy, but ya know. **

"I give myself over wholly, to serve God and his angels. I swear to follow His will and His word swiftly and obediently, for the good of the human race."

The demigods repeated the oath dictated to them by Castiel, and the angel nodded curtly. "Now you are ready."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. "This is so weird," Percy mumbled to her. Annabeth nodded.

"But we've seen weirder."

"I don't know… all of this sounds to me like pretty big stuff."

"Percy," Annabeth said, placing her hand on top of his and squeezing it, "We went through Tartarus together. Literally. We can do it again, and this time, we're stronger together, more prepared. Trust yourself Percy. You'll always have me." Percy smiled a little, and squeezed Annabeth's hand back.

.oOo.

Somewhere in the distance, Sam and Dean Winchester hit a bump in the road in the Impala.

"Dude, I know we've been over this pothole before," sandy-blond haired Dean said, glaring at his brother. He was dressed in a brown leather jacket, with short, ruffled hair.

"Dean, I have the map here, and it says we're on the right way to inner city!" chestnut-haired Sam retorted, flipping the map over. He was taller than Dean, and his hair fell a little lower on his neck.

"Yeah, cause that's why I see cows out my window."

Sam sighed. "These roads are weird. It's like something doesn't want us to get out of this particular area. Sounds like something we've been through before." Dean clenched his jaw, and gripped the wheel tighter.

"Those dicks."

"You don't know it's the angels."

"When in doubt, blame it on them. They're always behind something."

"Dude, I'm starting to believe you hate the angels more than demons now."

"Oh no. No way. Not after what those hell-bitches did to you. Not after… Ruby."

Sam looked out the window.

"I thought you said we weren't gonna talk about that."

"Look, I can't help it Sammy. They had you sucking their blood, for christ sake! They…" Dean took a deep breath. "They turned you like some of the things I tortured in the pit. I can't just forget something like that." Sam leaned his head back into the seat, but didn't say anything else.

They finally got out from where they seemed to be circulating, after more pointless bickering and hitting the same pothole again, and came to a hill. There was a camp below, and Sam and Dean frowned at each other. It seemed abandoned.

"What the hell…" Dean mumbled, and Sam looked around.

"Well, I'd say this was some sort of refugee camp, but there's not a devil's trap or angel repellent in sight, so I don't know where we are."

They walked up to the main-looking building, and went in. They came across the campers, and...

Dean did a double take.

"Are you a horse, man?"

"A horseman is not what I like to be called," Chiron smiled, "A centaur is the correct term." Sam gasped, looking around at all the Greek artifacts, and Dean nodded knowingly when he saw Cas. The angel regarded them.

"I'm glad that you could make it." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You could have just called, instead of putting an Instant Road Rage spell on the area," he joked.

Sam went up to Chiron and stuttered out, "Oh my... oh my god! This is… I'm…" Chiron put a hand on his shoulder in thanks at Sam's awe.

"What is this place?" Dean frowned, looking around, "It's creepy." Then he set eyes on Annabeth.

"Woah," he muttered, "I totally take that back." He walked over to her. "Hi. How old are you?" Sam scoffed.

"Real subtle, Dean." Dean shrugged, and turned back to Annabeth, who smirked.

"I believe it's 'Hi, how are you.' "

Dean cleared his throat, replying with, "Yeah, that too."

"Where are we?" Sam asked, looking back and forth between Cas and Chiron.

"The children of the gods reside here," Cas informed them, and Dean looked up.

"Meaning?"

"You have reached Camp Half Blood," Chiron said, looking at the boys. "May I ask what you're doing here? I suppose the border was broken when the angel came in... No intention of being rude, but… who are you?"

Sam smiled, saying, "We're hunters. Like, not the animal kind, but we kill demons and stuff."

"Yeah, and lately, ever since these asshats complicated things, we've been after something a lot bigger," Dean added, gesturing to Cas and referring to the angels.

"What?" Percy asked. Dean turned to him.

"Uh, I don't think a squirt like you would really understand." Sam's breath hitched. "Don't mind my brother, he's -"

"Do you really want to say that to me, man?"

"I feel scared. I feel very scared that a teenager is threatening me!"

"I'm not just some kid, alright? I've hunted monsters too!" Annabeth stood taller, shooting a fierce look at Dean.

"We both have." Dean raised his eyebrows, and shrugged once again.

"Whatever. We're after the devil."

"Lucifer?" Annabeth asked.

Sam nodded, pondering this turn of events. "So… you've heard of him."

"Why do you think he's here?" Percy asked, sticking his thumb out to the angel, "Didn't you come for the same thing?" Sam frowned.

"What? Wait, Cas, why are you here?"

"I'm on a mission from God."

"Here we go," Dean muttered, and Cas turned to him.

"This is very serious, Dean. These people are the only hope for your world." Dean looked around.

"These guys? You kidding me?"

Annabeth walked right up, and punched him hard in the face, eliciting a childish laugh from Sam. Dean swore, and held a hand up to his cheek.

"Either you stop treating us like amateurs, or you and I go out to the field and fight it out to see who's the real baby here," she hissed, seething at the hunter. He just nodded, not saying anything.

Cas put his hands back in his pockets, and walked toward the brothers. "We also need you two." Dean huffed.

"Why not just kidnap us and put us back in that room like you guys did last time, huh?" Cas sighed.

"Zachariah had admitted his mistake. He has admitted that he was wrong to do that and assist in the rising of Lucifer, and promises in His name to change his ways." Dean clenched his jaw.

"Well, I'm glad ol' Zack is back from Douchebags Anonymous, but the proof is in the pie."

Sam interjected. "If these demigods are so powerful, what do you need us for?"

"The demigods alone will be a valiant threat to the army of Hell. But with you two, we have intimidation and experience on our side as well." Sam nodded, thinking about all of this.

"So- we have to fight with them?" Percy asked, scowling.

"That is correct," Castiel answered.

Chiron checked the time. "It's almost lunchtime now, everyone. Why don't we move our conversation to the Mess Hall?"

"Do you think it wise for our intentions to be audible to anyone?" Cas asked suspiciously, and Chiron nodded with a short smile.

"Anyone in this camp can be trusted. The Stolls may be a pair of troublemakers, but even they wouldn't dare betray anybody here."

So they went to the eating room, sitting down at a table with some food. Dean took a disgustingly big bite of his cheeseburger, and Sam sipped a coffee. He sat down beside Percy. "So, how did you know who your parent was?" Percy turned to him.

"How do you know about that?" Sam smiled a little.

"I studied Greek Mythology for a while in high school, before I went into law. Well, almost did."

"Why'd you give it up?" Percy asked, and Sam looked down, swirling around the cream he had just poured in his drink.

"Responsibility. Family," he sighed, looking at Dean obliviously munching away on his lunch. "Sometimes, I just feel like I don't belong, y'know? But then, with the job I do, I'm reminded day in and day out of the good I do, and that the sacrifices I'm making are worth it."

Percy nodded. "I know what you mean. At first, I just wanted to be normal and forget all this freaky stuff. But then, when I found more people like me here, I sort of… embraced the life, you know?" Sam nodded.

"Uh, your question," Percy went on. " Poseidon claimed me." Sam's eyes widened.

"Pos- like, god of the sea?!" Percy nodded with a smirk.

"Pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah! I mean, all my Dad was was a fake mechanic!" Sam laughed, and Percy grinned.

Chiron talked to Cas at the end of the table, still rather begrudgingly. "So… what do we do now?" the centaur asked, averting eye contact.

"We wait for Zachariah to return with news of Lucifer and Kronos' whereabouts. They can't be far- I've sensed their presence close to here."

"How long will it take for your friend to return?" Castiel blinked.

"I don't know. Days, weeks…. months."

Annabeth overheard this, whipping around to the angel. "What? The apocalypse would have already started by then! Can't angels go any faster?" Cas looked at her.

"I'm afraid that it is not possible. His mission is a dangerous one as it is, asking for a speedy attempt would be a death note."

Suddenly, there was another flash, this time from the Zeus cabin. Castiel got up, as did the rest of their group and most of the other campers. This light was extremely bright, even more than the last, as if the sun's rays were shining directly in front of them; Percy and Annabeth had to shield their eyes.

Out from the light stepped the figure of a man, this one a little taller and wider than Castiel, older than him as well. He was wearing a form fitting black suit and grey tie, balding head scarcely populated with greyish-white hair.

Castiel frowned, walking toward the man. "Zachariah," he said quietly, "I did not expect you for a very long time yet." Zachariah smirked.

"It wasn't hard to find them. Evil isn't that hard to sense- 'specially for us." His eyes drifted over to Dean, who was standing particularly far back with his arms crossed.

"Dean."

"You called?" Zack sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I did… I realize you must be angry-"

"Damn right."

"-But we all have to put it behind us while we deal with this." Dean chuckled, walking forward a little. "You mean, put behind us the fact that you started all of this as we're fighting the things that YOU RESURRECTED?!"

Zachariah calmly exhaled through his nose. "Technically, Sam was the one who did that." Sam looked down as the demigods looked back at him.

"Yeah, well, you can take your apology, and shove it up your ass, chuckles, 'cause it's gonna take a lot more than that."

"I know. That's why I'm doing everything I can to help you." Sam narrowed his eyes.

"A month ago, you thought you were superior to everyone- now you want to 'help' us? Sorry, but… I don't know what to believe here."

"Son, I've sworn before God to do everything I must to avert the rebirth of Earth."

"And that is an oath of life and death," Castiel commented, then turned back to Zack.

"What news have you on the whereabouts of our enemy?"

"I know where they are," Zack answered hesitantly, "But there's something you should know. They know where we are too. Everyone here is in terrible danger, because they know just who's helping us, and could find us at any moment. They may very well be watching as we speak."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N from PassionatelyHiddlestoned: A question was asked by a guest in the reviews regarding the possibility of any ships from Supernatural. We actually thought about including some destiel, but we wanted to keep this fic pretty canon (even though I myself personally think that that ship is like 80% canon :D) but if readers would like, we could include some subtle elements of Destiel or any other spn ships :) Let us know if you have any other questions! Xx**

**A/N from Apollol: I'm very sorry to anyone who thought we were miracle workers and had posted another chapter, but I would just like to address a guest reviewer as quickly as possible.**

_**Matt (Guest): "Hey moron Silena was killed in B.o.t.L. which means she wouldn't be alive."**_

**I would like to thank Matt for bringing this up as we forgot to mention this is AU, so Silena was still alive. I don't think anyone else will be brought back, but, if they are, please remember this is AU. I will also be adding a note to the first chapter.**

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, and Annabeth came up to Zach.

"How is that possible? Nobody can see us while we're here." Zach smiled.

"Whelp, have you ever thought of just how powerful the God of Time and the Devil would be together, sweetheart?"

Annabeth frowned at the name, and Percy shook his head. "What do we do?"

"If something this big is coming, we need to get somewhere safe," Sam said.

"This camp is safe," Chiron insisted, but Zach shook his head.

"Not anymore. You may have been able to hide from Kronos alone, but with The Devil? Kronos is leading Lucifer to you, and every minute spent here is another letting him get closer to killing you and destroying your camp."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Percy asked, "I mean, we can't just relocate everyone! Some of these people don't even have homes anymore!"

"The others are not of import," Castiel said, then hesitated. "I mean that in the best of ways. Kronos and Lucifer will only follow the trail of the quest, and if we and the chosen demigods move elsewhere, they will follow us, taking no notice of anyone else in our wake."

"Where do we go?" Annabeth asked again, and Dean smirked.

"I've got an idea." Sam leaned in.

"Are we thinking of the same place?"

"Bobby's panic room?"

"Yup."

"I'm going with you," Clarisse said, and Percy paused, reviewing her physical condition.

"Uh, I don't think-"

"I don't care what you think, Jackson, I'm coming!" Rachel came up as well.

"I'm going too. You'll probably need me."

Castiel nodded. "This girl is a prophet. She will be of great use to us."

"What the hell is a prophet?"

"It's someone who can see the future," Sam explained. "Trust me, they're great to have around."

"You mean an oracle," Annabeth said.

"There are many names for them," Castiel interjected, "But the one constant is an imperative asset." He turned to Rachel. "A demon cannot enter your bodily radius without being completely obliterated by the archangel that follows you."

"Arch-angel?!" Rachel exclaimed. "You mean, some creepy dude with wings watches me while I shower and stuff?!" Castiel looked confused.

"Watching humans bathe does not please us in any-"

"Alright," Dean cut in. "Anyway, when do we get this show on the road?"

Chiron sighed. "We'll relocate everyone to Camp Jupiter to make sure we aren't being watched. You take special care of them, am I understood?" the centaur said seriously. Sam smiled a little.

"Yes sir, we will." Chiron nodded, and galloped back to the hall.

Zachariah turned to them, said, "If you need me- you know where I'll be," and disappeared.

"Ohhh, no," Dean said, crossing his arms in front of the Impala, "Uh-uh. No freakin' way am I having these… _demigods_ in my baby!" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"His 'baby'?" he whispered to Sam, and the younger brother huffed.

"Yeah, you get used to it, but it never gets any less creepy."

"Are you saying we're somehow not worthy of riding in this piece of crap?" Annabeth shot back, and Dean's eyes blew wide.

Sam gave a low whistle, and Cas put a hand on Annabeth's chest, drawing her back a few steps. "It would not be wise to insult his automobile. Even I know that." Dean was flaming mad.

"Listen to the angel, honey cakes! Just for that, you're never getting a ride in her. Ever." She pouted.

"I'm crying real tears," she said mockingly.

Castiel let out a breathy sigh. "You'll have to come with me, I suppose." As the angel put a finger up to the girl's forehead, Percy rushed forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… where are you taking her?"

"Do not worry, we are going to the same place you are. We'll just make it there by about three hours faster." Percy reluctantly let them go, watching as they vanished into thin air.

"It's okay," Sam said, "You can trust Cas." Percy nodded, and the three demigods got in the back seat of the Impala. Dean looked back.

"No feet up, no sharp objects on the seat, no breathing on the seat, no d-"

"Alright, we get it," Clarisse said.

They sped off down the road to where Bobby lived, which would take quite some time to get there and meet their two companions.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel called over the blare of Metallica.

"We've got a friend with this special room that can protect you from anything," Sam answered. Dean chimed in.

"He's a real nice guy. Like a dad to us. Don't worry- you'll be safe there."

"Don't you have anything else?" Clarisse asked, leaning back against the seat with her new sunglasses on as she listened to the music. "Where's some AC/DC?" Dean grinned a little.

"I like you, strangely. Some AC/DC coming right up!" Sam, Percy, and Rachel all groaned simultaneously.

'Highway to Hell' blasted as they whizzed off.

They finally made it to Bobby's a couple of hours later.

"This is it?" Percy scoffed, "An auto junkyard?"

"Why don't you shut your cake-hole, kid, and follow us," Dean said. They walked up to the small house at the other side of the scrap yard, and knocked. A guy in a wheelchair came up to the door, and opened it.

"About time, you idiots!" the surly-looking man exclaimed.

"Like I said," Dean grimaced, "Real nice guy."

"Mr. Wings and blondie have been here for three hours, could you have taken any longer?!" he asked as he wheeled out to the living room. Cas and Annabeth were waiting there, both possessing a bottle of beer but not really looking at it or drinking it.

"Okay, let's get down to the room," Dean said, ushering everyone down to the basement. They took a few twists and turns, when they finally reached a large steel door. There was a box of salt beside it, which Sam picked up, and opened the door.

"What's the salt for?" Percy asked as they went in.

"It keeps the demons and ghosts out, "Sam informed him, pouring a line of it in the doorway. "Alright, you guys sit tight down here, and I'll keep watch up here." Bobby called from the top of the stairs. "'Cause there's not much else I can do in this damn thing," he muttered to himself under his breath as he shut the basement door.

"So… we just… wait here?" Rachel asked cautiously as Cas locked the door from the outside. "Without him?"

"Until we have a firm attack strategy, yes." Castiel said. "And I can't go in. It's angel proof as well."

"Great." Clarisse said. "Anyone know how to play blind poker?"

Back at Camp Jupiter, the weather had become treacherous over the span of an hour. The wind was blowing the trees around viciously, and the clouds were extremely dark.

Suddenly, there was a low rumble from the perimeter of the camp, and the ground shook. Chiron looked around in nervous anticipation. "Everyone get inside now!" he shouted, herding the campers into their cohorts. But before he could, a huge flash appeared at the entrance.

This one was not brilliant, beautiful, or majestic like the other two. This one left the trees in its surroundings as piles of ash, branches burning all around it. All that was left from it was the figure of a man, engulfed in flames as he walked toward them into the camp. Behind him, on the hill, stood Kronos and few others that Chiron did not recognize.

Chiron gasped, and stopped everyone, standing completely still.

"I command you to leave at once!" he shouted at the intruder, and all they could hear was the low, taunting chuckle of a man, getting louder and louder as he turned fully into his form.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I think I'll just pack my sleeping bag and toothbrush and go right on home," the man said, flashing a devilish smirk.

"Who are you?" Chiron asked, and the man rolled his eyes. "Do you even have to ask?" He gave another grin, and his eyes almost looked like they were burning, and Chiron paled a little.

"Lucifer," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the man asked, cupping his ear.

"What are you doing here, Lucifer?!"

The man shrugged, advancing a little, creating a small panic among everyone, which he seemed to take delight in. "You thought that Castiel knew what he was talking about? That we would just _leave you all alone _and follow them blindly while you shuffle off the map? Now, now, that wouldn't be any fun, would it?! No, we need to make a point," he said. "And I need to know where they went."

Chiron drew his sword, and Lucifer smirked. "How precious. Don't make me snap your neck." There was a collective gasp, and Chiron swallowed, but stood his ground.

"You leave this camp!" the centaur said, holding his bow up and pointed toward Lucifer.

"Put the bow down," Lucifer said languidly.

"Or what, exactly?!"

Lucifer sighed, and looked down. "I really didn't want it to come to this." With a flick of the wrist, one of the campers from the crowd was right in front of him, surprised beyond belief.

"Silena!" Chiron shouted, and the pretty brunette's eyes darted in fear around her as The Devil sauntered in a circle to surround her.

"You don't want anything to happen to this gem, do you?" Lucifer asked, clucking his tongue. "Daughter of Aphrodite, too…" Chiron came forward.

"Leave her alone!"

Lucifer tightened his lips. "'Fraid that's a tad premature. I'm gonna need the location."

Chiron stayed quiet for a second, and Silena suddenly clawed at her neck as she felt invisible hands wrap around and squeeze. Chiron jolted, stuttering out, "Please… you can't do this!"

Lucifer grinned, and spread his arms. "I'm The Devil. I can do whatever I want. Now, I'm going to give you five seconds to answer my question. Where. Are. The chosen demigods?"

Silena continued to claw at her neck, eyes pleading and frightened as she started to lift off the ground from the grip. "Help…" she squeaked, gasping for air.

Chiron opened his mouth, unsteady breath coming out as he tried to decide what to tell him.

Lucifer sighed. "Sorry, too long for my taste." With that, a sickening snap was heard, and Silena fell to the ground in a heap, eyes wide and unblinking with her head at a horribly unnatural angle. Campers gasped, some cried, and Lucifer rose up, looking out at everyone menacingly.

"Listen up, you _pathetic_ offspring of scum! I'm done with the pleasantries. Consider this," he shouted, gesturing down at the motionless Silena, "A warning! I will find Percy Jackson and those two meatheads sooner or later, and guess what? Once I've slaughtered them all, nice and slow so that they feel the worst kind of pain as they die, every single one of you…" he said, scanning the group and making sure to meet everyone's eyes, "is _next _on my Naughty or Nice list. So sit back- and enjoy watching your planet **burn**!"


End file.
